The Bypass Angioplasty Revascularization Investigation (BARI) will test the hypothesis that an initial strategy of PTCA in selected patients with multivessel CAD needing revascularization therapy does not compromise clinical outcome as compared with an initial strategy of CABG over a 10 year follow-up period. Study end points include mortality, myocardial infarction, anginal severity, functional capacity measured by exercise treadmill testing, revascularization status, resting left ventricular function, requirement for additional revascularization procedures, and economic and quality of life measurements. The BARI patient recruitment phase extended from August 1988 - August 1991, during which time St. Louis University enrolled 177 patients, ranking third in number of randomized patients at the 13 participating BARI medical centers. The St. Louis University clinical unit enrolled an additional 150 registry patients, and 19 angiographic exclusion patients. The need for extended recruitment was anticipated in the original grant submission and is detailed in the lead grant application; in essence, longer follow-up is necessary to provide an adequate observation phase to study cardiac event frequency to test differences between the two treatment strategies with adequate power.